Jude Reviews 1
001 This is Slag/vigil/Blight. I have not yet rped with soundwave but what I have heard and seen of him, he does a fantastic job. I hope to be able to rp with him someday and to tell him to keep up the good work! We've actually had some RP as Snarl and Sideswipe. You keep up the fantastic RP as well. 002 Soundwave does a nice job as a charstaffer. Nothing negative to say here. ;) Thank you. 003 I've had quite a bit of fun RPing with you. I wish it could have been more, but others on this game have made it an uncomfortable place to be. I do leave with a suggestion though. Charstaff has gotten a bit out of control with the policing of OC names here. Lighten up. There are plenty of FC examples of awesome sounding names that don't directly have to do with altmode or function. I'm not saying to throw the naming policies out the window, just lighten up. I've heard of some pretty good names getting kicked back from charstaff lately, and even though I'm pretty sure it's not you, I don't have any other means of expressing these thoughts in this manner but to add it to your review. 'I'm glad you've enjoyed RPing w/ Soundwave. Player opinions are always important to keep a pulse on the community, I'll keep yours in mind' from here on. And I hope you eventually decide to return to 2k5 down the line. 004 Havent' had a lot of dealings with Soundwave as a new character staffer. he isn't about or as vocal as redshift and ramjet. He seems polite and concise Thank you, I try my best to be polite and concise. ' '' 005 Soundwave seems to be doing an a-ok job. With a new influx of Charstaffers, there's a lot of folks will want to hoard the Charstaff box. But remember, Charstaffing is a marathon, not a sprint. Don't burn yourself out or anything or, alternatively, sweat it if others are getting to the box first. Just stay active, which I know you are! - Excise '''Hey, buddy. 'You've always provided me w/ wise counsel through the years. 'The advice is always welcome and appreciated. '' '' 006 Good job, keep up the good work. I don't think I've personally had an app reviewed by you but I see some of your comments on channels answering people's questions, and I'm sure you're involved in the speedy turnaround for charstaff activities lately. So thanks for doing your part! Thank you. And yes, the speedy turnaround you refer to is definitely a team effort with my peers. '' 007 Soundwave is an amazing guy. Helpful, friendly, unerringly polite, handsome (?). You did good hiring this one!!'' Again, thank you. Handsome? My mom and Facebook-stalker seem to think so. 008 An ok Charstaff. I have no problems with him. I haven't seen him doing much, but I haven't seen any screw ups or Soundwave acting nuts. Keep up the good job! Ha. Give it time. But seriously, I will keep trying my best. 009 Soundwave is pretty great. He's not done anything that has upset anyone so far, but then again charstaff does work behind the scenes. It seems to be going well, keep it up! Thanks. ' ''010 Soundwave is awesome. He offers help even before you know that you need help, like a help ninja. He's a really nice dude, too. Keeper! '''The telepathy helps.